


What happened to you?

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	What happened to you?

" I love you Aoi", he whispered as he lay me down on his bed

But I don't love you

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, " your my world you know that, right honey?"

But your not mine 

His hands moved down to my abs, feeling the shape of them. " your so beautiful and the best part is your all mine." He grinned.

You treat me like an object 

Bending down, he nuzzled my neck and bit down into the juncture.

You disgust me, no I disgust myself for letting you do this.

The hand cuffs dug into my arms after being on my wrist for hours, I tried to get some feeling into my wrist but nothing. Nothing but numbness. Its all I ever feel with you around; yet I can't live without you.

What did I ever see in you?

He picked up the whip and wrapped it around my neck, choking me.

Your a monster 

He let go but not before painting my body red with it.

Too cruel to be even seen as human

Then he just.... left.

Left me lying, cold, naked and exposed.

What happened to you?

What happened to the man I loved?

What happened to you Uruha?


End file.
